Surviving The Storm
by Mirrorstar of JediClan
Summary: When two thought to be dead lions show up at Priderock, trouble abounds. The two lions take over the Pridelands, and Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara are sent into exile. But the Prise has he enough of rulers and sends their new leaders packing. With enemies facing their enemies, only one will survive. But then, a terrible storm breaks through...
1. Chapter 1

Alive and Well

AN: Hello Lion King fans! I have been thinking about Lion King lately and decided to write a fanfiction for you! I have never written a LK fanfic before, so move your idle cursors to that button... You know, the one that says review? Anyways, here is your story!

The current swept Zira angrily down the mad river. Kiara watched as Zira's paw flailed above the water, then was gone. Or so she thought. Zira's head bobbed above the surface just long enough for her to gasp air in, then she was plunged mercilessly down into its depths.  
Don't Panic! Zira remembered her mother telling her that if you ever were to drown, you need to stay calm and stay alive until you hit land.  
Land! Zira's head bobbed the surface again and she saw land! She stopped flailing and started swimming strongly against the current towards the wonderful piece if land. Finally, she reached it and collapsed. As she drew in breaths rapidly, she thought she saw a dark shape moving towards her. But before she could recognize it, she passed out, but not before she heard the sigh.  
"Oh, Zira!"  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Zira awoke several hours later warm and dry. Confused, she took in her surroundings. She was in a cave. With a sandy bottom. Suddenly she smelt the most heavenly smell she ever could have wished for... Food!  
As she started to crawl towards it, a soothing and very familiar voice stopped her.  
"Zira, darling, you mustn't eat yet."  
Zira snarled angrily. "Who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do?!"  
Her piercing red gaze met calm green ones. Very green ones. She let her eyes travel slowly over her rescuer's form. No. It couldn't be true! It couldn't be... Him!  
"Do you not recognize me?"  
Zira struggled to stand, but was instantly pushed back with a gentle paw.  
"S-Scar?"  
The lion smiled and stepped out of the shadows into the light.  
"But your dead!"  
Scar licked her gently. "Do I look dead?"  
Zira shook her head, trying to focus her mind off his soothing tongue. "No."  
Scar continue licking, "then I'm not dead, am I?"  
Zira started to relax under his very familiar and very comforting tongue. "No, beloved, you are not."  
Scar narrowed his eyes and started moving to her neck. "You were obviously too busy trying to drown yourself that you didn't even notice that I was watching you."  
Zira smiled. "I suppose I might have been."  
"What were you doing in that madness anyway?"  
Zira suddenly snarled so fiercely Scar stopped licking. "It was Simba's daughter. She pushed me over."  
Scar continued his licking, asking calmly, "is that so?"  
Zira nodded fiercely, and her head began to throb wildly. She whimpered.  
"Dear dear Zira, do try to be more careful in the future, huh?"  
Zira nodded and mumbled, "I will." She then drifted off to sleep.  
Scar smiled and nuzzled her ear lovingly before lying down beside her, his head over her shoulders and his tail stroking her face. "I have missed you, " he purred before he too, fell asleep.

"Daddy, did I do the right thing?"  
Simba's turned to face his daughter. "What do you mean? Of course you did."  
Kiara frowned sadly. "I tried to save her, Daddy, I did!"  
Simba nuzzled her comfortingly. "I know. Her life is in fate's decision. "  
"But I didn't. I couldn't! I couldn't save her!"

Zira awoke to find herself in the strong paws of Scar. What a pleasant way to wake up! She yawned and padded quietly to the entrance of the cave. Her growl echoed threatingly around the cave. "You failed Simba. I am alive, and very well," she stated as she gazes down on the sleeping Scar.

AN: there ya go. It's like magic... You give me 3 reviews, and another chapter will magically reappear!


	2. The plan Begins

The Plan Begins

AN: thanks to all who have reviewed! It is much appreciated! I hope you have enjoyed chapter one and I hope you enjoy this one!

Answering my wonderful Reviewers:

"almondbutter"- I will brim him into the story, but not until a much later time. Thank you for reviewing!

"Simba fangirl"- Yes they are... And that means trouble for Simba! thank you for reviewing.

"Robert Downy Jr94"- Yes she is... She has her beloved back though so she is even crazier! Thank you for reviewing.

I have gotten my three reviews (above) and so here is your next chapter!

The Plan Begins...

"Scar, how are you alive." It was a statement, not a question, something that Scar liked about Zira. She was conniving. Evil. Beautiful. Scar knew the reason he had fallen for her was because of her attitude.

"Well, my dear Zira, I almost didn't."

When Zira stared at him, demanding the whole story, Scar chuckled and obliged.

"I was thrown off the cliff. As you remember. When I got up, I saw my comrads, Ed, Shenzi, and Banzai. I greeted them, but they simply snarled at me and reminded me of my earlier words: THEY are the enemy! I tried to smile, but as their whole pack or whatever it is, came at me I begged for my life. They attacked anyway, but as I was waiting for the blow that would kill me, they suddenly backed off. Shenzi stepped forward and whispered into my ear. 'Leave Scar, and if you return, I will tear you apart, limb by limb.' I whimpered my understanding and limped away. I came here, and liked what I saw about the land and prey. Then I found this cave. And I knew that this was to be my new home."

Zira had stayed silent the whole time he was talking, but now her ears were pinned back and her red gaze was thoughtful. "Have you ever realized," she sayed slowly in that voice that only she could have, "that Simba tried to kill both of us by throwing us off a cliff?"

Scar smiled evilly. Of course he hadn't but he wasn't about to let Zira know that little piece of information. "Why of course I have, dear."

Zira suddenly snarled and pinned him. "How many times," she spat, "have I told you don't you ever dare lie to me!"

Scar looked into her crimson eyes. All the time, Zira," he purred.

Zira narrowed her eyes but climbed off him anyway. "You know I can tell when you're lying," she stated.

Scar smirked and licked the top of her head. "Of course. But it's so amusing to watch you get mad at me." Zira's head snapped around and she gave him her best death glare, which was actually petty death-like. "I'm goin to eat now," she growled. Scar noticed she hadn't asked or even glanced at him. He purred with pride. This was the Zira he remembered.

Zira ate slowly, reminding herself of how little she had eaten in the past years. If took all her self control to not gulp all of it down, but she managed. She also thought she would drive herself crazy by realizing hat Scar had waited for her. She could feel his handsome green gaze on her pelt and she tried to not show it. Unfortunately her tail was lashing back and forth in anticipation of the plan that ha already formed in her mind.

As soon as she had eaten all she dared, she groomed her face with a paw before going to sit next to Scar. "I have a plan " she said. Scar purred and rubbed his face against hers. "Really? What is it?"

He really knew where her weakness was!

"I was thinking..."

AN: ha! I am not going to tell you Zira's plan! :p lol. Don't forget, this is part suspense. :) four reviews, and you get a goths chapter!


	3. The Plan Begins Part 2

Chapter 3: the Plan Begins Part 2  
AN: Answering my very fast and awesome reviewer  
"almondbutter"- Lol yes I am! Thank you for reviewing!  
"simba fangirl"- Lol that was the point! You won't know it unless you guess it or it happens! No they aren't evil but the Pride decided they were tired of leaders. But that's a much later story! Don't get ahead of me lol! Thank you for reviewing!  
"Robert Downey Jr94"- that was the point lol! And you'll have to see what her plan is! :) thank you for reviewing!  
" Unknown"- Thanks! And yes, I'm sure that's how everyone feels! :) thank you for reviewing!  
Wow you guys responded fast! Thank you for your reviews! I was surprised you responded so quickly! Now seeing how I wasn't expecting you to respond that quickly, it was a little later than planned. Sorry!

The Plan Begins Pt 2...

"Scar, we must start the Plan today."  
Scar looked up sleepily. He had been lying next to Zira taking a nap. "Yes, go ahead."  
Zira growled. "Go ahead? You were supposed to come with me!"  
Scar yawned and covered his head with his paws. "No I wasn't."  
Zira snarled and bared her dangerous looking fangs. "Oh yes you were! I planned it! Stop being sub a lazy lion!"  
Scar whimpered. "But I'm TIRED. It's Monday morning!"  
Zira frowned angrily. "So what?"  
"I hate Mondays!"  
"That's no excuse and you know it!"  
Scar sighed and got to his feet, shaking his pelt. "Fine!"  
Zira nodded. "Wise decision!"  
She then stood up and trotted out of the den purposefully.  
Scar shook his head. "How does she do that?" He then started humming, "put one paw in front of the other! Put one paw in front of the other! Put one paw in front of the other! Put..."  
"WHAT is that racket?"  
"One paw... Oh hi Zira. "  
Zira snarled. "What happened to Be Prepared?"  
"None of your business, zira! "  
Zira sighed and kept padding towards the Pride Lands. "Now, make sure you sound really sorry Scar! Because if you ruin this plan I will eat you for dinner!"  
Scar gulped. He had no doubt whatsoever that she wouldn't carry out her threat. "Don't worry I will."  
Finally they were met by Simba patrolling the border. "Zira! And- and Scar?!"  
Zira almost laughed at the look on Simbas face. "Simba!" She rushed forward and crawled to him, sobbing hysterically. "Oh Simba! I am so sorry! I realize now that I should never have felt the way I did! Scar told me that you didn't kill him! I am so sorry! "  
Simba let his eyes widen. "You, Zira the hater, is apologizing to me?!"  
Zira continued sobbing. "Yes! Simba I was WRONG! Cruel! A jerk!"  
Simba held up a paw. "Okay! Okay! I forgive you!"  
At this point Scar also crept forward. "I-I have talked to your father. He made me realize how selfish I was, and how terrible I had been. I am truly sorry, Simba! Will you ever forgive me?"  
Simba looked extremely surprised but nodded cautiously. "Of course. I was taught to forgive. " he held out a paw. "Welcom to the Pride."  
But in his brain, he told himself to closely watch the two.  
Unfortunately for him he misunderstood the look of delight that passed between Zira and Scar.  
"Follow me."

AN: how did you like it? I need 5 reviews! Then I will update! ;)


	4. A New Start

Chapter 4: a Start of Something New  
AN: hah! I was kidding last chapter! Simba would definitely be suspicious! ;) answering my reviewers...  
"simba fangirl"- Lol it was a dream. Thanks for reviewing!  
"KitsuneTurner"- Yep! Thanks for reviewing!

Now I have to admit I am a little disappointed that I didn't get at least three reviews. But I hope you will like this chapter and review!

"Scar, you can stop snoring and actually wake up now," Zira said.  
Scar muttered something and rolled onto his side.  
Zira sighed and rolled her eyes. Time to do something about his laziness! She stalked quietly over to him, then jumped on top of him, claws as they normally were -  
Unsheathed.  
"Aaaaaah! Attack! Zira there's an attack! Zira there's-"  
He broke off as he realized who he was being clawed to death under. "Zira! Get off me!"  
Zira growled. "Not until you get your lazy body off the floor and help me get the Plan around."  
Scar scowled. "Hey! I came up with the l - Oh wait... I didn't come up with the Plan..."  
Zira rolled her eyes again. Lions could be such hairball heads sometimes! Actually, most of the time.  
Finally Zira jumped gracefully off Scar. He shook himself, trying to remain dignified even though his mane was tangled, and his pelt looked like it had had an electrical shock.  
"So what are we doing again?" He asked patiently.  
Zira rolled her eyes for seemingly the fifteenth time this morning. "Scar, we went over this last night."  
"Well, I for one don't think your Plan will work. I think we should..."  
"Scar, I told you this... We can't storm into Pride Rock, kick the leaders out, and take over the Pride without being eaten alive. You know, his forces have practically doubled since my Pride betrayed me."  
"Not all of us betrayed you, Zira."  
Zira slowly turned to see Spotty, her third in command lioness with Vashti, a former rogue that had been sentenced to exile with Zira. Vashti was a lioness that had proven herself to be loyal to Zira time and time again. It was very curious to Zira on why Vashti would betray her so casually. Zira narrowed her eyes. "You betray me and expect me to welcome. You back with open arms?"  
Vashti stepped forward boldly. She was the favored one and she knew it.  
"Zira we didn't betray you. We were planning on joining the Pride and acting as a spy. We knew you weren't dead when we smelled your scent all over here."  
Zira narrowed her eyes, satisfied. "Good thinking Vashti."  
Vashti nodded "thank you."  
Scar looked utterly confused. "Vashti? And Spotty?" Zira sighed. "Yes. Scar this is Spotty and Vashti, my two most trusted lioness' in my Pride. Spotty, Vashti, this is my mate Scar." Scar grinned and held out a paw. "Claws in idiot." Scar grimaced and sheathed his claws. "Good afternoon."  
"Scar it's MORNING!"  
"But it's also Monday!"  
"What does that have to do with anything?!"  
"I HATE Mondays! Especially Monday mornings!"  
"Scar I thought only Garfield didn't like Mondays and mornings."  
"We'll apparently I do too!"  
Zira and Scar were pushed nose to nose by now. Zira had had enough of Scar messing around and Scar was tired and it was Monday morning.  
AN: well, I hoped to give you a laughter break this time. I need y'all to not be lazy and click that big button that says review on it. At least 3 reviews. ;)


End file.
